


Clear

by mahoudonuts (dolcestrega)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcestrega/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: White.White as far as far his eyes could see.





	Clear

White.

White as far as far his eyes could see.

So far that was all he knew of the room so far, in his databases and his knowledge that this was what ‘white’ was like. Yet there was an existence of colors far more than he saw, but all he understood the opposite is black, from the shadows under his body as he sat on the chair.

How long had been here alone?

Occasionally he would hear the static of electricity ringing in his ear, it almost sounded like scratches like how his nails would sound like against those bed sheets when he laid there in bed.

How long had he been there?

Breathing? Eating supplements on his table? He stared at the bottles on the table, something he recognizing it being the only thing he could put his mouth. After all it was the only thing he could do in this room.

It’s a questionable moment of silence for him, his eyes shutting closed to return back to the black he was familiar with and the silence.

\--------------------

Report: Year XXX6, The subject has been introduced to solitude for the past several years of development. He has shown no reports of changing attitude even when left pills. Considering a new method of change.

\--------

When his vision returned, he found himself laying in bed and suddenly he could sense someone was there: in this white room there was nothing but him. Yet someone is there already, sitting in his usual seat with a white lab coat on with two mugs in hand.

Who?

“You’re awake… Are you feeling all right?”

The stranger reached out to touch his skin, and he jolted from the touch yet.. he couldn’t help but stare in awe. The locks of black catch his eyes and the warmth is different from what he was used to. The gentle brush against his skin feels almost comfortable and the same time he felt tears brought to his eyes.

“… yes.”

He felt better than ever before. In his strange sense of emotions rushing him his hand reached out to hold the other’s hand, strangely with a strong smell of warmth and comfort clinging on to him. Who was this person? His mouth opened to ask him.

“Who are you?”

The response he received is only a small smile from the other person as he replied, “… A friend.”

\-----------

Memo Spring Year XXX6, Observation log 01, I met with the subject today in person. He’s.. unique. He was rather fond of my touch as if seeking for warmth. Perhaps that is the result of the isolation. The same time it made me worried… for my first few years of research would be spend with this person and to test and analyze him? He’s… too pure. I hope that I can detach myself from this experiment. It’ll be hard.

\--------------

From then on did his days become much more active, with the friend bringing those two mugs with a substance that his friend taught him as ‘coffee’ and explained how they were developed. Beans from a fruit that were roasted then brewed to create this warm drink that tasted like the warmth of ‘life’ as he thought of it. 

He found he liked coffee.

He also realized that the color of coffee is the same as his ‘friend’ lightly curled and soft to the touch. Much softer than his bed sheets.

It’s a shame he doesn’t understand the name of the color of his friend’s eyes though.

He asked one time what color they were another time and instead his friend could only chuckle in response, instead taking out a fruit as he explained it to be the fruit from coffee he drank regularly. It’s the same color as his eyes.

“The color is called red.”

Red.

He decided right there and then: perhaps red would be his favorite color from now on because it shared the same color as this precious friend.

\------------

Memo Fall Year XXX6, Observation log 40, The subject likes coffee, a bit too much that he was asking about what the beans were like and the fruit itself. So I brought it for him to show. He said my eyes were beautiful like the fruit itself. It’s embarrassing to say the very least. However he has shown much more human traits since I’ve been visiting, that my superiors have been praising me but it was at the price of having to hide the subject of the experiment to him. And to separate myself from him has been much more harder. I can only hope I can keep this up.

\-------------

The room is much warmer when his friend was around. That much he realized when he found his feet already made it’s way towards the cold doors when he heard the familiar click of it opening.

“Welcome back!.. Let me help with the coffee.”

He has become more accustomed in helping the young man in helping put the mugs on the table and let the other in their space together. It’s a normal day for him as his friend set down a black note book to take write in and he calmly went to sit across the table from him.

Usually in their time together these days, his fried would ask him questions to answer honestly but the same time he noticed tome to time, the other’s expression would be conflicted with unknown emotions.

When he ever saw that, part of him wanted to try his best to answer such concerns despite his unknowing knowledge other than what he was taught in his database.

Today is one of those days as his friend asked, “What do you think of humans?” Humans. Lately he was asked about what he thought about humans or his feelings on it. Another day was about how he felt of judging humanity.

He doesn’t know such complicated things and it bothered him about how he felt about humanity, other than what his database told him about what humanity did.

“I just know they are unpredictable. According to my database there are too many factors that I can not calculate it.”

Yet he doesn’t know such things like coffee or how the sun must feel. It’s strange to say but he does not have any data on such things that spur humans, such as emotions. Colors he wasn’t too sure of either, even with his database- it only reads out as ‘data’ as humans would call it.

“What is humanity?”

This time he asked his friend who simply stared at him with a gaping mouth.

It’s a heavy question to ask, he understands, but the same time he just simply wanted to know. Why would he constantly be asked how he saw humanity? It was until till then his friend managed to speak up,

“They’re complicated. Really complicated. But… I don’t think you have to worry about them being unpredictable. When they’re in front of you, I think.. you’ll understand what it means to be human. I mean.. I’m human too.”

That.. was true.

But at that he had to wonder. What did that make him? Was he human too like this person? If so shouldn’t he be able to be with the other ‘humans’ did? Wasn’t that.. right? 

He didn’t noticed his confused expression until he felt that same warm hand reach out, taking his own in a gentle grasp and fingers laced together. The man had a small bump on his fingers, perhaps from writing but his fingers weren’t as soft as they looked. It was.. strangely comforting.

“Don’t worry. See, you’re warm too. You’re human.”

“… I understand.”

\------------

Report: Year XXX8, The subject has been reported to show sighs of humanity however the concern for the subject’s usage in war fare has been stated. We are hereby shutting all functions of turning him into a council member for humanity and hereby terminating the subject. Execution order will be immediate.

\------------

He wasn’t sure what was going on but he was awoken hearing the cold doors open once more, and his friend barged in unlike the usual calm exterior. Why was he..? But his friend reached out, grabbing his wrist to quickly pull him right from the white room, and rushed right out from the place he spend his time there. 

“Come here, be silent. Please.”

The request is silent urging and all he could do was nod in agreement, hands clasped together as the two began to run down the white marble walls. The echos of their footsteps in the air as the two ran out to see people. People running with black items aimed at them and new noises echoed in the air, ringing louder in his ears.

His vision blurred in colors but for a moment he saw his own face in a reflection: white. He had white hair.

As the two ran along did his vision was filled with a mix of red in the wide area, something he knew in his data base as the ‘sky’. 

Yet as they ran, his friend holding on to his hand could only bring him right to a small ship and he turned around, meeting red eyes. What was going on? What?.. That was when his friend reached out to grasp his hand, taking heavy breaths and yelled, “Get on the ship and… hit the red button on the panels okay? Please… I don’t want you to die. I don’t..”

He reached up to hold a hand to his cheek, seeing tears streaming down his eyes and suddenly the familiar white cloak he wore was littered in red flowers- but the smell of iron said other wise as his friend managed weak smile.

“I never told did I,” He chokes back, “The color of your eyes. They’re blue. They’re blue like the clear sky in the afternoons.” The man coughed up a stream of blood, some of it staining his white clothes he wrote and suddenly his chest felt heavy.

Heavy as he shakily reached out, “Why are you.. why--?”

But then his friend fell against him and fell right into his arms, both of them in am embrace as he stared up at the sky. It wasn’t blue. But a warm red. 

His favorite color.  
Just like his favorite person’s eyes.  
His favorite person.

“Sandalphon...”

A loud bang could be heard. Then suddenly his world became dark yet again.

\---------------

Memo Summer Year XXX8, Observation log 370, They’re going to erase him. I got the report this morning during a meeting today. I don’t know what I should do.  
Memo Summer Year XXX8, Observation log 371, After careful consideration, I have decided. I want to get him out of the laboratory and finally live life as a human. While his life span as an experimental primal will be an issue for him when my time passes… Despite working with the Astrals as some test animal, he treated me like a human and.. 

It’s embarrassing to admit but I feel love for him more than anything. The other day I gave him a name on my own according since he was so insisting on receiving a name. I doubt he’ll remember it but I named him after the old human lores in books. I don’t read much of the old text but.. I named him Lucifer. A bad name choice but he insisted a name that match mine some how. 

If I die after this log, I can only hope that one day I’m born again as someone who can properly teach him what it means to be human. That I can teach him that the sky is blue, blue like his beautiful eyes. I hope he learns to love the sky that matches his eyes.

 

\-------------

His eyes opened.

It’s another day in the sky as he had reported to his creator and held in his hand the new core he was asked to use for another angel creation. But this time one that he had no plans given to him to create. What was this to be used for then?

What angel would he create this from?

His footsteps carried himself right to the edge of the island and his six wings flapped in the air, flying up to the sky. He had learned from his years that humans were unpredictable and also complicated, yet to him humanity is an endearing existence to him.

Blue eyes gazed up at the sky colored in the blend of the red sunset and the clear sky, before he looked right at the core filled with light.

What would he name this being? That would be the first question..

“… Sandalphon.”

The name slipped out of his lips so easily and he couldn’t help that small smile.

“I shall name you Sandalphon.”

It’s a name that matches his perfectly well.

**Author's Note:**

> test fic to see how the writing turned out


End file.
